


【卡鸣】木叶自毁性外交政策纪实

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC尾兽, 乱搞时间线, 护卫！卡卡西, 没有逻辑的火影架空世界, 雷影！鸣人, 非常沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 木叶忍者人人都心照不宣的事实之一：中忍考试自带诅咒性质。





	1. Chapter 1

静音感到紧张。

这并不说明什么，紧张大概是这一个月以来木叶每一个中忍上忍的日常状态，连续的升温更是对他们的精神状况没有什么帮助。

夏季的木叶总体上来说还算是怡人，苍葱的树木遮挡了大部分的阳光，与森林相接的训练场也偶尔会刮起山风。木叶坐落在山谷之中，水汽很足，夏日的雨水也阴晴不定，但人若是能忍受雨前那几个小时的湿润闷热，便能够享受到雨后空气中青嫩的芳草气息。五大国旅游宝典《孤独隐村》里用了大量的篇幅介绍木叶里各个食肆在夏季特供的冰镇甜点，还以某种意味深长、富有哲思的语调描述了某个夏日的傍晚，在火影岩顶上看着太阳金黄的余晖洒落在木叶独特的红色房檐和常青的树叶上的景象。

若是情况有所不同，静音或许会为你更加详细地介绍夏日木叶的独特之处。在她身上你能观察到木叶忍者共享的某些特质。“自信”不算是个准确的形容词，因为自信太过引人注目，而引人注目对忍者来说是致命的。但你若能被她归到“无害”那一类去，她就会变得耐心、礼貌而健谈，谈吐间的教养带着陌生的迷人。与木叶忍者经常打交道的客户会发现，除去个人魅力之外，这种迷人很大程度上是训练出来的产物。与其他忍者村不一样的是：木叶忍者并不介意与自己的客户做朋友，在某种意义上说，平易近人甚至可以说是他们刻意塑造的标签之一。政治家对这种标签有多种揣摩，一是说这能更好地帮助木叶招揽来自弱小团体的同盟，二是说木叶本身的强大让他们拥有轻易信任的本钱。

比起四代目火影千手纲手来说，静音的思维更接近一位政治家，因此她对这种言论只是友好地笑了笑，没有发表评价。

也因为静音更像是一位政治家，在这种时刻，她比四代目火影千手纲手要紧张得多。

这种时刻。就是那个，那件人人都明白但是绝对不能被说出来一说出来就会招致诅咒的重大时刻。

“中——忍——考——试——！！！！！！！！！”村子中某处传来了一声青春的怒吼。

静音叹了口气。

“静音你太紧张了，”纲手从自己的办公桌下面搬出酒壶和酒杯，若无其事地给自己和静音各倒了一杯，“喝一杯放松一下。我们做了这么多准备，这次肯定没问题。”

“上一次三代也是这么说的。”静音礼貌地看着纲手的酒杯，心里盘算着要不要指出她在工作时间喝酒的问题。

纲手嘶了一声，做了个苦脸，“世界上只有一个大蛇丸，更何况现在小自待在村里，老头也还活蹦乱跳。有惊无险、有惊无险。”

“上上次之后自来也大人也是这么说的。”

“上上次那个算是正常损耗啦，而且那面墙连小樱一拳都受不住也太粗制滥造了。”

静音严厉地盯着她，神色中透露出深深的失望和谴责，“她砸的那面墙上面坐着水之国大名。”

“那上上上次呢？”纲手瑟缩了一下，无辜地抿了一口酒。

“一尾。”

“上上上上次？”

“忍刀七人众。”

“上上上上上次？”

静音深深地吸了口气，“您知道自五大国联合举办中忍考试以来，木叶可以称得上是‘顺利’举办的概率是多少吗？百分之十！这百分之十里还已经包括了小樱那种自己人弄出来的事故！”

“大蛇丸也可以算是自己人弄的事故。”纲手嘀咕。

静音做了几个深呼吸，抢过纲手放在办公桌上的酒壶，咕噜咕噜地往自己嘴里灌。纲手目瞪口呆地看着自己平时温和冷静、滴酒不沾的助手将半瓶清酒一次性倒进肚子里。

“你好歹品一品啊。”她心疼地说。

“啰嗦！”吼完之后，静音的脸刷地红了，酒精猛地涌入她的脑袋，蒸得她耳根发热，火影办公室外正是晌午，蝉鸣固执得如海浪一般一波又一波地冲刷进来。若是能趁着酒劲躺在空调房里晒着太阳睡上半个下午，或许木叶也就跟人间仙境没有什么区别。但是，静音悲凉地想，天不遂人意啊。

“云隐跟我们之间是自一代目就开始的老同盟了。” 自觉自己有些过分，纲手越过办公桌，从静音手中夺回酒瓶，重新藏到自己的办公桌下面，友好地重新提起工作的话题，“雷影是个不错的年轻人，我们只有过官方通信，但是小自见过他，似乎还挺喜欢他的。”

“唔，”静音应了一声，酒精显然影响了她思考的速度，她有些不舒服地打了个冷战，用查克拉将自己体内的酒精消耗掉，感激地感受清醒回归自己的大脑，“漩涡鸣人。”她皱起了眉头，“他作为影是不是太过年轻了？”

纲手耸了耸肩，“他有漩涡的血统，当上雷影的时候也大概就是新任风影现在的年纪。”

纲手看着自己的助手慢慢地瞪大了眼睛，理解了她话语中的暗示，“你是说……他和我爱罗一样……？”

纲手严肃地点了点头。

静音站在原地，深深、深深地吸气。

“——这么重要的信息，您怎么到现在才告诉我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？！！！！”

“人柱力又不是你能用前期准备就能应付的。”等静音稍微冷静下来一点之后，纲手提醒她。

“但是——”

“更何况，我们不能显得对云隐太过防备。漩涡家毕竟是一代目的姻亲，而且云隐虽然平时行事低调，但几次木叶需要帮忙的时候都会派援助。上次大蛇丸事件之后的重建他们也帮了不少忙。”

“这些我都明白，但是——”

“——而且，我听小自说，漩涡的尾兽并不是封印在他体内的。”

“……这是什么意思？”

纲手若有所思地扶着下巴，“字面上的意思，他和八尾似乎达成了某种……合作关系。”

静音的表情足以说明她的震惊和怀疑。

“您觉得……他可以……？”

“帮助我们？我不知道，”纲手有些疲惫地叹了口气，“但似乎小自对他很有信心，而说实话，现在我也没有什么别的选择了。”

“纲手大人……”

纲手挥了挥手，阻止了静音要安慰她的话语，她指了指自己桌面上摊开的卷轴，“云隐代表团的名单在这里，你看着安排吧。”她刚要把卷轴卷起来递给静音，但又像想起了什么似的，把卷轴举到静音面前，用手指了指其中的一个名字，“小自说不用给他单独安排房间，他一般都会跟雷影待在一起。”

“旗木……卡卡西？”静音辨认着卷轴上的文字，“啊，那个雷切的卡卡西？”云隐向来行事低调，跟其他忍村的冲突不多，能登上忍者名册上面的人物也寥寥无几，但旗木卡卡西却是其中最如雷贯耳的一个。外部流传的关于雷影的消息凤毛麟角，但如果他真的是人柱力，那这种隐形或许正好是云隐求之不得的事情。只不过将云隐最高调的忍者和他们的影放在一起，怎么看都像是在自己背上插了个大靶子。

静音犹豫了一会儿，问道：“雷影的护卫只有一个人吗？”

纲手意味深长地看了她一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

忍者大概分成两种人。

天才，以及，不是天才。

奈良鹿丸属于哪一种，并不难分辨。

如果他的菠萝头、死鱼眼，和没干什么活就开始抱怨“麻烦啊”的口头禅还不足以说明此人学婊的地位的话，“奈良”两个字也足够让大多数忍者投去警惕的目光了。木叶的奈良家族世世代代都是火影的军师，火影改名换姓，军师却铁打不动，便引来许多阴谋论者暗中猜测：奈良家才是掌握木叶生杀大权的幕后大佬，而火影不过是面上的傀儡罢了。

鹿丸对这些可笑的谣言有所耳闻，他少年时期也偶尔暗中纳闷，猿飞大人事事必然过问自己的父亲，连土影访问时吃的菜谱都要商讨半天，要这个火影到底有何用。

当然，身为天才，这个问题并没有困扰鹿丸太久。他很快就意识到，世界上的忍者其实还可以分为两种：会成为影的，以及，不会成为影的。区分这两种人跟他们是不是天才没有关系。奈良家族就是完美的证明。

另一个例子：现任雷影大人，看起来并不像是个天才。

漩涡鸣人比鹿丸预想中要年轻，或许就比他自己大了几岁。考虑到对方三年前就已经就任雷影，意味着他在十八九岁就已经拥有影级的实力。年轻的影在历史上并不是不存在，但每一位都带了些命运多舛、灵魂跌宕的气质，而且他们无一例外都是天才类的人物，像是新上任的风影大人，还有……

鹿丸摇了摇头，将阴暗的想法从自己的思绪里赶走，让嘈杂的集市分散自己的注意力。木叶的这个夏天格外炎热，他从安门沿着树荫走到村子中央的集市，就已经感到汗水粘住了身后的衣料。他渴切地望向不远处的火影大楼，想象着办公室里的空调和冰水，遗憾地叹了口气。

“鹿——丸——桑——！”对于粘腻炽热的夏天来说，这样的声音是在是太过精神了，鹿丸不禁觉得它的主人应该会跟小李和凯老师很合得来。

他为自己脑中浮现的画面打了个冷战。

“雷影大人，”鹿丸冷静而专业地停下脚步，小心地避开穿梭的人流，回到再次掉队的雷影一行身边，“有什么问题吗？”

五代目雷影漩涡鸣人似乎一点都没有受到高温的困扰，他的头发像是被随手拨弄到了脑后，发丝不情不愿地从脑门上离开，让他年轻的面孔坦诚而完整地暴露在无情的太阳下，展现出几乎让鹿丸感到不适的愉悦和活力。他的皮肤有着雷之国住民常见的小麦色，脸颊上的雀斑在阳光下闪现。他的金发、蓝眼睛、深色皮肤、白色袍子和袒露的腹肌无处不叫嚣着异域风情，他鲜明的气场拥有魅力，鹿丸不用回头就知道路上大多女孩都在偷瞄这位引人注目的忍者，而这本身就已经足够古怪，因为引人注目对于忍者来说是致命的。

“那个——”漩涡鸣人兴奋地指向街道对面的一间店铺，仿佛丝毫不自觉自己吸引了大半个木叶集市的注意力，他的笑容天真而诚恳，几乎像是个十三岁的孩子，而不是一位影级忍者，“——那个难道就是传说中的一乐拉面？！”

雷影身边的一位身材高挑的金发女忍叹了口气——萨姆伊，如果鹿丸没有记错她的名字，她给了鹿丸一个抱歉的眼神，显然这种状况对于他们来说不是第一次了。

“雷影大人，”她循循善诱地开口，语气让鹿丸想起静音训斥纲手办公期间喝酒的样子，他内心顿时对这位女忍产生了同情，“我们已经比预定时间晚到了两个小时，我建议我们还是先去见火影大人——”

“——诶——但是——”雷影转向自己的下属，目不转睛地用自己的蓝眼睛盯着她。鹿丸认得他脸上的表情，赤丸在向牙讨吃的时候经常会露出这种表情。女忍并不吃他这一套，她防御般地交叉双臂，像是能用物理手段把雷影的精神攻击挡回去。雷影哼了一声，又把眼神落到鹿丸身上，鹿丸没有防备，被他逮了个正着，这时他才意识到云隐的女忍着实拥有强大的精神力——雷影并不像鹿丸一开始假设的那样对自己的魅力一无所知，他的笑容跟刚才有些微妙的不同，几乎可以说得上是羞赧而犹豫，他微微低着头，让阳光突出他诚恳的蓝眼睛，他金色的睫毛在光线和他的瞳色下衬得更加明显。鹿丸半是失语、半是不可置信地回望他，思考五代目雷影是不是真的为了能吃到一乐拉面而跟他调情。

“奈良大人。”萨姆伊对他警惕地眯起了眼睛，鹿丸在其中读到了无声的警告，鹿丸学着她刚刚的做法，尽量不着痕迹地后退了一点，将他与雷影之间的距离拉开。如果雷影对此感到了任何不悦，他也没有表现出来，但他身上那股咄咄逼人的魅力似乎也不再逼近鹿丸了。他也后退了一步，伸出手友好地拍了拍鹿丸的肩膀。他的两边手腕上都捆着三圈铁质负重，鹿丸结实地感受到了他手掌的重量。

“抱歉抱歉，”他再次开朗地笑了起来，“我妈妈在木叶住过一段时间，我小时候她总是跟我说木叶的一乐拉面是世界上最美味的食物。”

雷影大人的手掌离开了他的肩膀，鹿丸不禁觉得自己通过了某种测试。

“如果您不介意，”鹿丸谨慎地说，“在与火影的会面结束后，我可以陪您一起来。一乐老板会为您的光临感到自豪的。”

“真的吗！鹿丸桑！”鹿丸不知道他是怎么做到的，但雷影的笑容居然还能比刚才更加明朗。

“雷影大人……”女忍语带警告。

“放松一点啦，萨姆伊桑，”雷影安抚地拍了拍女忍的后背，鹿丸暗自把他喜好与人触碰的习惯记了下来，“大家都赶了两三天的路，一来到木叶就气都不喘地去见火影大人，会把气氛搞得很紧张的。”他顿了顿，转头再次对上鹿丸的眼睛，“况且卡卡西老师的队伍不是今天早上就来提前交接了吗？安啦安啦。”

鹿丸点了点头，确认雷影的话，“旗木大人一行已经安顿好了各位接下来几天的住处，我刚刚离开火影楼的时候，看见旗木大人正在静音前辈的办公室里做前期交接。”

雷影得意地咧开了嘴，仿佛听到了什么值得自豪的事。鹿丸原本以为这是因为他在争吵中胜了自己的下属一筹，但女忍抿住嘴唇，熟练地以忍者的方式控制自己的面部肌肉，不让自己展露出任何情绪。这样的防备在异国忍者交往时并不少见，也说不算上是冒犯，但鹿丸天才的直觉抓着这个小细节警铃大作，他回忆起自己刚才的话语和雷影的反应，试图明白到底是什么才招致她的防备。

“旗木大人……是您的老师？”鹿丸尽可能地将自己的询问伪装成礼貌的聊天语气，但从萨姆伊给他的眼神来看，他的小伎俩并没有骗过她——也不太可能骗过雷影。但雷影并没有像他的下属那样露出防备的表情，他大大咧咧地勾住鹿丸的肩膀，颇为亲切地拖着他往火影大楼的方向继续前进。鹿丸脚下踉跄了几下，才不自在地跟上他的脚步，他脖子上的汗水早就弄得他浑身不舒服，两个大男人勾肩搭背地走在夏日的阳光下更不是什么舒适的体验。雷影火热有力的胳膊像是铁炉一样盖在他身上，鹿丸绝望地意识到自己无法挣脱。

雷影扭过头，大概是确认自己的下属都跟了上来，萨姆伊尽职尽责地跟在他身后半米处，以颇为不悦的眼神瞪着他。如果雷影再年轻一点，鹿丸几乎可以确定他此时会向她做鬼脸。他偏头面对鹿丸，戏剧化地压低声音，神色诡秘地凑近鹿丸耳边说：“他不止是我的老师。”

说完还冲鹿丸使了个眼色。

鹿丸懵逼地眨了眨眼睛。

漩涡鸣人开怀大笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

旗木卡卡西，佐井决定，是个怪人。

雷切的卡卡西，这个名字自第三次忍者大战末期便开始流传，那个时候旗木还不到十二岁。年纪轻轻就开发了独创的忍术，将雷遁的体术和爆发性的杀伤力堪称完美地结合在一起，甚至让雷遁忍术的开发走上了新方向。就算是在木叶，这样的天才也着实少见。

而天才，众所周知，大多都是怪人。

雷之国三面环海，地势高耸，虽说距离与火之国算不上太远，但与大陆相接的地方狭窄，又有山脉阻隔，天然的的地理屏障让雷之国与几次忍者大战的主战场隔绝开来。云隐忍者平常活动的业务范围也大多局限在雷之国内部，与国土面积狭小但野心勃勃的水之国不同，低调行事、独善其身是雷之国在五大国的争斗中的处世哲学。

但这并不意味着云隐不值得忌惮，除去拥有二尾和仅次于于九尾的八尾人柱力，历代雷影祖传的雷遁体术也只有二代目开发的飞雷神能够与之媲美；在第三次忍界大战期间，有一小波遭受追杀的漩涡一族逃到雷之国境内，受到了云隐的庇护，这也让云隐的封印术在过去十几年里变得小有名气。而且纵使参战次数少，云隐总会在关键战役中蹦出几个一鸣惊人的人物，拥有六道仙人神器金角银角，传说中拥有钢铁般肉体的三代目雷影，以及——雷切的卡卡西。

这些信息不是秘密，你甚至不需要闯进火影办公室的机密文件库。在离火影大楼不远处的一间买杂货的小铺里，讲述了这一切的《五大国秘史》正跟新出版的《亲热攻略》和第五版《孤独隐村》一起，被随手丢在门口铺的一层脏兮兮的塑料纸上，以一折的价格贩卖。

而就是在这个杂货铺前，佐井注意到了他在任何一本书上都查阅不到的内容。

旗木卡卡西，佐井在他忠实的笔记本上写下，是个黄书爱好者。

他一点都不怀疑旗木早就注意到了自己的存在，可能离村子几公里开外，在佐井刚刚埋伏到他们的营地周围时，他就知道他在那里。火影大人没有点明，但佐井不是傻瓜，在她将监视雷切的卡卡西一行的任务交给佐井带队，并且把任务级别定在A级的时候，他就明白她并不是真的想要从云隐那里挖出点什么。如果她真的想要让对方毫无察觉，大概会选择鼬前辈或者止水前辈，而以佐井级别权限可能连半点腥味都闻不到。止水前辈曾经将佐井接到的这种监视任务称作“鸵鸟行动”，也就是说，我们都知道你知道我在这里，只是我们都假装没看见，这样我就可以假装保护村子，而你也可以假装没有恶意。

静音前辈将这种监视称作忍者式外交。

旗木一行人人数不多，除去另一个名叫阿茨伊的中忍之外，剩下三个都是下忍。奥摩伊、卡鲁伊和奇拉比，三个十三、四岁的孩子，依佐井的观察来看，这三个下忍应该是固定的三人小队。奥摩伊和卡鲁伊是一对姐弟，两人之间的相处时常剑拔弩张，那个叫奇拉比的孩子比另外两个要稍微年长一点，也是三人合作核心。他们无疑是本次中忍考试的参与者。

“轻”与“重”，佐井默默记下这些信息。雷影的随从里还有一位女忍叫做“冷”，或许跟这位“热”也有亲属关系。

真是偷懒的取名方式。

奇拉比这个名字让佐井格外在意。相较其他隐村，云隐一向相较神秘，而雷影的身份和能力也向来是被保护得最好的秘密。历代的雷影甚至会隐藏本名，仅以“A”自称，而与雷影最亲近、最信任的助手和护卫，也会被冠以“B”的名号。但是就算奇拉比是个名不见经传的天才，一个十几岁的孩子也不太可能成为影的助手。相比起来，代表雷影与木叶先进行接触的旗木或许更像是一位“B”。

这又引出了另一个佐井无法在书上查阅的问题：为什么五代目雷影并没有隐藏自己的姓名？他的姓氏放到哪里都像是警告灯一样令人侧目，同时还提醒着雷之国与火之国之间尴尬的过往。毕竟若是当年木叶能够给漩涡一族提供足够的保护，他们也不会被迫抛弃家园，在雷之国寻求庇护。

鼬前辈和止水前辈或许知道更多内情。在了解了佐井的任务之后，止水前辈的表情变得若有所思，但一如既往地，佐井没有从他那里得到任何有用的信息。

佐井尾随旗木一行一路来到木叶，时不时地在自己的笔记本上记录自己的观察。比如他们时不时会提到“鸣人老师”，说明他们三个很有可能是雷影的弟子，但他们也叫旗木“卡卡西老师”，或许这个小队是云隐的重点培养对象？

也比如阿茨伊很喜欢抱怨“好热啊”，虽然以最近木叶的天气来看，这非常情有可原；不过五位忍者都穿着云隐标准的黑白无袖制服，看上去比木叶的绿马甲凉快了不止一点。

又比如旗木卡卡西深受他的同伴信任，虽然他的话不多，在被奇拉比纠缠时，还刻意用阴沉的语调给三个下忍们描述他曾经在中忍考试中见过的恐怖屠杀（在讲到忍刀七人众将跟踪他们的木叶暗部全部暗杀时，还特意往佐井藏身的草丛中看了一眼），但从他们放松的身体语言、行走的队形和相处的语气之间，佐井明白旗木无疑是这个小队的支柱和信心来源。虽然到头来这都不过是些零散、无关紧要的情报，但是每一位忍者都明白，掌握无关紧要的信息有时往往是保命的关键。

这些信息当然包括，旗木卡卡西是个黄书爱好者。

与他的同伴不同，旗木对迷人的夏日木叶景色显得兴致缺缺。三位下忍，可以预料地，对周围的一切都感到兴奋和好奇，包括街道两旁浓绿连绵的树叶，火之国标志性的红色房檐，和耸立在村子尽头火影岩。四位火影的头像俯瞰整个木叶的场景确实威严而动人，即使是在木叶土生土长的佐井，也时不时会在某个屋顶停下来欣赏这幅景象。就连那位看上去对一切都感到不耐烦的阿茨伊也显然为火影岩闭了两分钟的嘴。

然而，能让旗木停下脚步的，显然是火影大楼前不远处的一间破旧的小杂货铺。

“啊，”他说，“《亲热攻略》。”而这可能是一路以来佐井听到他说的最真诚的一句话。

“卡卡西前辈，”在旗木喜滋滋地把那本绿皮黄书从脏兮兮的塑料布上捞起来，在一旁的自主结账箱里留下远高于原价数量的纸币时，阿茨伊在一旁抱怨，“这本书您不是已经有了吗？”

“之前的是《亲热天堂》，”旗木认真地回答，“这是同一个系列的新作，现在只在火之国发行，在雷之国的话要等好几个月之后才会发售。”

“啊——啊啊！”一旁的奇拉比仿佛顿悟了什么，“难道说这才是卡卡西老师对这次任务这么积极的原因吗！明明以前每次出国任务你的不情不愿，要鸣人老师死缠烂打一个星期才会答应！”

“还会在回来之后玩消失，”卡鲁伊补充，“让鸣人老师忙得找你，连我们的训练都翘掉了。”

旗木已经迫不及待地翻开书页，他差一点就把鼻子埋进书页里的样子，让佐井怀疑他压根没有在听。他懒散地挥了挥手，头也不回地继续往火影大楼的方向走。三位下忍赶忙跟上，继续抱怨他在过往任务归来之后让雷影操心而无视公务的恶劣事迹。但不知道为什么，阿茨伊犹豫了一会儿才跟了上去，他的脸色有些发红，还时不时地把拳头凑到嘴边咳嗽两声。

该不会是中暑了吧。

####

在听了他对旗木一行的报告之后，止水前辈的表情像是捡到了宝似的，佐井不太确定是为什么。

佐井也不太确定为什么他现在会和鼬前辈和止水前辈一起，躲在火影大楼大厅的天花板上，等待旗木完成与静音前辈的交接工作。

“大隐隐于市，小佐井。”止水认真地说，而鼬以那副“我为什么要忍耐你这种傻瓜”的表情看了止水一眼。

在旗木一行进入火影大楼，与奈良鹿丸汇合的那一刻，佐井的任务就已经完成。在中忍考试期间，每个忍村的代表团都有专门的接待人负责（监视）。佐井本来打算在完成任务报告之后，先去找一本《亲热攻略》来看看里面到底藏着什么秘密。但止水前辈正好在他写报告的时候遇见了他，然后他就找来了鼬前辈。

“止水，”鼬告诫地开口，“搞出外交事故我是不会救你的。”

“我知道，”止水从善如流地回答，“不然你以为我为什么一开始就要拉你下水。”

鼬叹了口气，“所以，”他说，“为什么你在休假时间要跑来监视云隐的忍者？”

“……学术兴趣？”止水无辜地说。

鼬严厉地看着他。如果旁人对他们不够了解的话，或许会以为鼬才是止水的老师。

他们三个此时正穿着暗部的装备，整齐地脸对脸凑在一起，趴在火影楼大厅的天花板上的通风管道上，等待雷影一行的到来。在安顿好住处之后，阿茨伊和三位下忍跟着另一位木叶忍者去参观村子，而旗木回到了火影大楼，和静音进行进一步交接。但止水对他们之间的交流并不感兴趣。

“我在任务中见过雷影，”鼬突然说，“比我们小，比佐井大一点，但是很强。”

“我听说他是八尾的人柱力？”止水嘀咕，仿佛丝毫没有意识到他们在自己职位级别并不高的后辈面前谈论S级情报，“等等，你什么时候见过雷影，我怎么不知道？”

“有一种东西叫做机密任务，你可能听说过，止水。”

“你明明知道我对雷遁体术感兴趣很久了！”

“我不是你，止水，我不会跑到异国忍村领袖面前让别人把当家绝活传授给我。”

“但是没人说你不能看，对吧？”

“……”

“……你看了。”

鼬的嘴角有那么一丝上扬，眼看着止水可能要在通风管道里把自己的徒弟掐死，佐井赶忙指着气口下面嘶声提醒：“他们到了！”

雷影的登场并不难以发觉。不，更准确地说，雷影身上没有什么是让人难以发觉的。佐井下意识地摸了摸苦无袋，感到自己脖子上的汗毛竖了起来。

止水低声吹了声口哨，“这家伙也不懂得隐藏自己的查克拉吗？”

鼬耸了耸肩，“更像是没必要隐藏。”

“漩涡的血继限界加上八尾的查克拉，这家伙简直就是个行走的查克拉水库。等等，那是什么？”佐井意识到止水开了写轮眼，“负重……同时也抑制了查克拉？这个查克拉量是抑制之后的结果？”他抬头看了鼬一眼，“他摘掉负重之后有多快？”

鼬抿起了嘴，“不知道，”他顿了顿，“但是据云隐忍者的说法，他不是最快的。雷切卡卡西是这一代的雷遁体术专家。”

止水的表情一瞬间变得有些复杂。

雷影把一脸尴尬的奈良鹿丸拽进火影楼大厅，身后跟着五位白衣忍者。离他最近的那个金发女忍与阿茨伊有几分相似，这么看来“冷”与“热”也是一对姐弟。止水的三勾玉缓缓转动，专注地观察雷影的一举一动。按照止水的习惯，他现在大概在估算自己跟雷影正面交锋的结果。

如果有可能的话，佐井希望自己不要遇到与雷影为敌的情况。

“啊，卡卡西也出来了。”止水的眼神里闪烁那种他知道什么却又故意不说的狡猾精光。佐井为他的称呼感到了些许疑惑，接着他反应了过来。

“神无毗桥之战。”佐井下意识地说出了口。这场对结束第三次忍界大战至关重要的战役造就好几个在接下来十几年里风云忍界的名字，雷切卡卡西是一个，瞬身止水是另外一个。他侧头询问地看向止水，“你跟他交过手？”

“只在一开始，”止水的语气听上去有些可惜，“在漩涡一族的斡旋下，木叶和云隐在开战不就后就达成了同盟。我和卡卡西的小队一起在火之国和沙之国的边界驻扎了一个月。他当时还是个中忍，但是态度却拽得不行，我记得他……”

“卡卡西老师！”

雷影的呼喊打断了止水的话。佐井惊异地看到那位拥有怪物一般的查克拉的影像只小狗一样蹦到旗木面前，脸上的表情跟之前那三位下忍围在旗木身边的样子如出一辙。

“可以啊，”佐井听见止水咬牙切齿地嘀咕，“这下成太师了。”

旗木挠了挠脑袋，弯着眼睛对雷影微笑，跟他一个早上佯装的不耐烦和真情实感的漫不经心相比，他现在的表情几乎可以说得上是温和。在某一个瞬间，佐井感觉到他若无其事地往他们藏身的地方看了一眼。佐井下意识地屏住了呼吸。

鼬安慰地拍了拍他的背，“没事，”他说，“反正我们一开始也没藏住。”

这并没有让人感到安慰好吗？！

旗木比雷影高了半个头，旗木低下头才能对上雷影的视线，“雷影大人。”他同时将恭敬和谴责两种语气融进了一个称呼里，而雷影像是个被训斥的孩子一样挺直腰板，右手不自觉地挠了挠后颈。佐井着迷地看着他们两个之间无声的交流，这种仅仅以眼神、肢体语言和表情传达信息的交流方式在止水和鼬之间也常常发生，佐井到现在也没有找到破解它们的技巧。

从旗木微微皱起的眉头和雷影紧绷的表情来看，他们两个之间似乎在争吵什么。不过争吵似乎没有持续太久，旗木望向跟在雷影身后的鹿丸和云隐忍者们，让雷影也顺着他的视线转身，“奈良大人，”他礼貌地点头致意，“希望雷影大人没有给您添麻烦。”他一边问好，一边跟在雷影身后移动脚步，来到他的右后方。他站得很近，雷影的肩膀几乎跟他贴在一起。由于他的身高，他的后脑勺像是盾牌一般挡住了他们窥探雷影的目光， 

止水不屑地哼了一声，“他站得也太近了，”他恶狠狠地说，“这家伙就差拿个标签贴到他脑门儿上了吧。”

“呃？”佐井说。


	4. Chapter 4

在从温泉取材归来的路上，自来也在团子铺遇到了宇智波鼬。

“哟，”他停下来打招呼，有些好奇地看着这位冷冰冰的宇智波就这夏日的夕阳安逸地嚼着团子，“你没工作？”

“自来也大人,”鼬礼貌地回答，但没有起身，自来也怀疑现在就算是世界即将毁灭，也不能阻止他享受完自己的团子，“晚上好。”说完又从竹签下咬下一个团子，没有回答自来也的问题。

典型的宇智波作风。

自来也若无其事地在他身边的空位坐下，拿起他盘子里剩下的最后一串团子一股脑塞进嘴里。鼬冷静地看着他咀嚼，眼神深不可测。

“你弟弟怎么样？”自来也愉快地问。

鼬探究地看着他，仿佛在思考自来也是在认真地询问他，还是在戏弄他，还是在暗示些别的什么。自来也并不责怪他不信任的眼神，毕竟对于他来说，这三者大概没什么区别。

“在砂隐有任务。”鼬最终回答，他停顿了好一会儿，大概是在评估要不要将接下来的信息透露给自来也，“他讨厌中忍考试。”他意有所指地说。

自来也暗自做了个苦脸。三年前在木叶举办的中忍考试里，大蛇丸为了争夺宇智波的血继限界袭击了佐助，并且在他的脖子上留下了一个自来也从未见过的封印咒符。为了解开那个咒符，自来也不得不去云隐向漩涡家求助，他也是在那个时候见到了刚刚上任的五代目雷影。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿。自来也顺手拿起放在团子旁边的绿茶，津津有味地喝了起来。

“我之前没有注意到，”鼬再次开口，“五代目雷影跟水门长得很像。”

自来也把茶呛到了气管里。

“我还希望没有人注意到呢，”自来也叹了口气，而鼬的眼神暗示他认为对方是个傻逼，“他们大概有同一个曾曾曾祖父，鸣人母亲的家族曾经在木叶待过，我们又一直怀疑波风家是漩涡的某个远亲。”他把呛进了自己口水的茶杯放下，鼬嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“不过话说回来，血继限界总共就那么多，谁又不是谁的远亲呢。你知道富岳和日足有同一个曾曾曾曾祖姑妈吗？当然，你问起两个家族的任何一位长辈，他们都不会承认的。”

鼬依然没有搭话，自来也挫败地看着他平静的表情，“你真是越长大越不可爱了，”他抱怨，“还是你弟弟好玩。你要加把劲啊，现在冰山美人的时代已经过去了，傲娇才是王道啊，傲娇。”

鼬斜着眼瞥他，黑洞洞的眼神里传达着万花筒写轮眼的杀伤力。自来也投降似的举起双手，“我闭嘴，我闭嘴。”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“我也该去找我可爱的弟子啦，那小子为了中忍考试没日没夜的训练，要是一不小心累得跌下悬崖摔死我们麻烦就大了。”

鼬皱起眉头，“您让水门报名了中忍考试？”

自来也耸了耸肩，“要是再不给那家伙找点事做，不用他的小朋友帮忙，他自己就能把半个木叶给拆了。”

更何况，自来也阴暗地想，不出点意外怎么能叫中忍考试呢。

####

三年前

自来也第一次见到漩涡鸣人时，他被一阵难以抗拒、近乎苦涩的熟悉感击中。如果你也经历了妙木山蛤蟆仙人腥风血雨、阅尽沧桑的人生，你就会明白，在过去十年中，他鲜少有被完全震惊的时刻。但彼时他毫无防备地愣在原地，看着一位身穿云隐白色制服的金发青年连滚带爬地从窗户窜进雷影办公室，径直向自来也冲来，嘴里高呼着：“老师！”而自来也花了三秒钟内才反应过来眼前的人不是波风水门，他比水门更年长、更成熟，即使显得有些狼狈，奔跑的动作也比水门要娴熟得多。他掠过自来也，查克拉熟练地汇聚在他脚下，精妙地帮助他减速，以许多忍者都会感到嫉妒的轻巧停在原地。查克拉如蜘蛛网一般的地汇聚在他的身体里，自来也熟悉地感受到了两股查克拉的力量。

这位显然就是云隐的人柱力了。

在那个瞬间，自来也不理性地想像这或许可以是水门未来的样子：更加自信、更加明朗、更加舒适地使用自己的力量。

“卡卡西老师！救我！”青年迫切地说，而自来也这才意识到他并不是在叫自己，而是在叫他身后的银发忍者——雷切卡卡西。在神无毗桥之战，他曾跟这个少年有过短暂的交集，当然现在卡卡西也不再是少年了，他是四代目雷影的最得力的部下之一，自来也也是通过他，才得以跟云隐的封印术专家达成合作。

卡卡西张口，看上去是想说些什么，但他还没来得及开口，另一把声音就从窗户外传来，这大概就是那青年的追杀者，“漩——涡——鸣——人——”

“啊啊啊啊啊，”青年头也没回的地逃到了卡卡西身后，他比卡卡西只矮了半个头，但不知怎么地却能让自己完整地被卡卡西的身形挡住，只有一撮金发从他的肩膀后面冒出来，“卡卡西老师！”

“卡卡西也救不了你！等我收拾完你下一个就是他！”

“嘛——玖辛奈桑——”

“玖辛奈酱？”自来也眨了眨眼，望向正从窗户外跳进来的女忍，她穿着白色的制服，一头红发像是有生命一样威胁地飞舞，她的查克拉像是火焰一般燃烧着，自来也下意识地评估起她手里高举的武器，那是……

……平底锅？

“自来也大人？”漩涡玖辛奈也对他眨了眨眼，“真的是自来也大人吗？”

青年从卡卡西脑后探出了头，好奇地打量自来也，“你谁啊，”他眯起了眼睛，“妈妈你认识他？”

“鸣人，”卡卡西抬起手不轻不重地拍了拍他的脑袋，“这是木叶的三忍之一，那位自来也大人。我跟你说过的。”

一直被无视的四代目雷影A咳嗽了一声，“鸣人，”他挥了挥手，名叫的鸣人少年不情不愿地从卡卡西身后挪了出来，他警惕地盯着玖辛奈的一举一动，慢慢来到雷影身边，“鸣人，这位是自来也大人，”A指了指自来也，“自来也大人，这位是漩涡鸣人，我的继任者。”他顿了顿，等待自来也消化这个信息。“玖辛奈，”他转向一旁怒瞪着鸣人的女忍，“你认识自来也大人？”

“以前在木叶的时候，”玖辛奈的每一个字听起来都像是个威胁，自来也不由得想起了纲手，他打了个冷战，“家父曾经受过自来也大人的照顾，那时我还很小，记得的事情不多。”

“我很遗憾。”自来也真诚地说。自来也原本以为玖辛奈和父母一起在袭击中被杀死了，但显然她被暗中送到了云隐。他转头看向鸣人，仔细端详眼前的青年，“他长得很像你。”

还未上任的五代目雷影挺直腰板，像是个被家长强迫才艺表演的孩子，自来也看着他脸上的表情从惊慌、疑惑又变得若有所思，几乎笑出了声——他从未见过如此不会隐藏自己情绪的忍者。

“啊，”鸣人发出了恍然大悟的声音，“你！”

“我？”自来也重复道。

“妈妈！”他指着自来也的鼻子，冲一旁的玖辛奈喊道，“是他！他才是罪魁祸首！”

“漩涡鸣人，”玖辛奈的额头上暴起了青筋，“别以为你当上雷影了我就教训不了你——”

“不不不不不不妈妈你听我解释！你看！”他用双臂向自来也的方向挥舞，“白头发、红羽织、穿着木屐、脸上画着油彩面相猥琐的老头！”

“鸣人——”A的语气有些危险。

“最近村子的温泉偷窥案的犯人！萨摩伊曾经见过他，但是被他逃掉了！我刚刚蹲在温泉外面只是想要抓他个现行而已！”

A不悦地看着鸣人，从他隐忍的表情来看，自来也猜测他对这个青年比他愿意表现出来得要柔软得多。玖辛奈歪着头看向自来也，似乎是想起了什么，而卡卡西眯着眼睛笑了起来。

鸣人双手抱胸，狐疑地瞪着卡卡西，“卡卡西老师，你该不会早就知道吧？”

卡卡西从右腿侧的忍具包里面掏出了一本十分眼熟的橘色小书。

####

自来也从第十三训练场出来的时候，天色已经完全黑了下来。他一路哼着小曲来到雷影一行下榻的旅馆，看见旗木卡卡西坐在旅店的房檐上，就着路灯阅读刚出版的《亲热攻略》。

自来也怎么能拒绝。

“被赶出来了？”他发挥了半分自然能量，以自己的生平所学悄无声息地落到卡卡西身边，卡卡西头都没回地翻了一页，自来也抿起了嘴，“跟宇智波家的小子一样讨厌，怪不得会被嫌弃。”

卡卡西又翻了一页，自来也凑上前去，就着他的肩膀往下看，“啊啊，米娜酱终于想通了，我跟你说哦她最后——”

卡卡西啪地一声把书合上，自来也连续往后退了三步，躲过对准他脚下的三根苦无，“喂喂，暗杀别国忍者可不是什么友好外交手段啊。”

卡卡西站起来，将书本塞到忍具包里，悠闲地拍了拍身上的灰尘，“除暴安良是每一个忍者的职责。”他严肃地说。

“杀了我你就永远都看不到《亲热天堂》的结局了哦。”

卡卡西，这混蛋，居然摆出一副认真地进退两难的样子，“嘛，”他最终决绝地说，“正义总是要付出代价的。”

自来也撅起了嘴，“不说这个，”他挥了挥手，宽宏大量地原谅卡卡西的死亡威胁，“你们家小鬼呢。”

“跟奈良鹿丸去吃一乐拉面了。”

自来也打量了他一会儿，邪笑起来，“嫉妒了？”

卡卡西挑起一边眉毛，自来也记得他还是个小鬼的时候，那副恃才傲物的表情就经常出现在他脸上。时间和成长让卡卡西变得更加温和，身为人师也显然磨炼了他的耐心，但自来也偶尔还会在他脸上看到这副表情。

这种时刻通常跟漩涡鸣人有关。

虽然自来也很乐意继续激怒他，但是可惜他今晚是带着任务来的，“我记得雷影大人明天下午的行程里有一个空档？”卡卡西点了点头，“别给他安排别的事，我会来找他。”

卡卡西看上去有些分心，他侧着身体，仿佛注意到了什么动静，自来也皱起眉头，扩散自己的感知，注意到漩涡鸣人明亮的查克拉正在以飞快的速度向他们靠近，“你——”他刚要开口，金色的身影就闪到了卡卡西面前，五代目雷影双手抱肩，瞪着自来也的表情跟他的母亲如出一辙。

“你这好色仙人，离卡卡西老师远一点！”

“喂喂，”自来也安抚地朝他挥了挥手，“这也误会得太远了，我对男的不感兴趣。”

“我不是说——啊啊啊啊——”鸣人挫败地抓了抓自己的头发，在路灯下，自来也注意到红晕迅速地从他的脖子烧到了耳根。鸣人转头看向卡卡西，从卡卡西的表情来看，他显然又在逗弄鸣人了。

自来也清了清喉咙。

鸣人好像才意识到自来也还在那里，他猛地转头，自来也几乎为他的脖子感到难受，“干嘛。”他粗鲁地说。

“鸣人。”卡卡西再次用他的名字训斥他。

鸣人叹了口气，自来也好笑地看着他扭动眉毛，挤出一副礼貌的外交嘴脸，“有什么事吗，自来也大人？”

“我想先让水门见见你，他的状况变得越来越不好了。”

若非亲眼所见，自来也怎么也不会相信漩涡鸣人能在一瞬间从吵闹冲动的孩子模式迅速切换成成熟负责的雷影模式。他身上总是有那么多的能量——字面意思和比喻意思都是如此——让人不免担心他能否好好地管理他们，但显然漩涡鸣人已经找到了窍门。

自来也迫切地希望鸣人能对木叶的人柱力有好处。

“现在？”鸣人问。

自来也摇了摇头，“明天。那孩子训练了一天，我把他赶回家睡觉了。”

鸣人得眼角皱起，神色变得柔软，那慈父一般的表情印在他年轻的面孔上依然有些违和，但自来也感觉到自己的表情也随之柔和起来。

“我并不是在质疑你，”他柔声说，“只是我依然不太明白，你都没见过那孩子，为什么在乎他？”

鸣人冲他歪了歪脑袋，夏日的夜风吹起了他的白袍，卡卡西无声地靠近他，站到他的右后方，肩膀几乎贴着鸣人的后背——自来也意识到，在他们的很多次对话中，卡卡西都站在那个位置。

“我不知道，”鸣人说，“你几乎不了解我，为什么信任我？”

自来也舒展眉头，笑了起来，“好吧，”他说，“很公平。”


	5. Chapter 5

波风水门再次在死亡森林中醒来。他躺在原地，等待大脑再次认识自己的身体，他感受血液和查克拉熟悉地灌回自己的手指、脚腕、鼻尖和心脏，等到他能听见自己的心跳在耳边嗡鸣时，他依然躺在原地，让森林的声音冲刷他的身体。

他身下的泥土十分柔软，枯木和树叶散发着植物腐败特有的味道。他谨慎地将自己撑起来，确认自己周围的环境。就如之前一样，他深处一个不深的树洞里，阳光和森林的鸟从他面前斜上方的开口中落进来。

自懂事起，水门就知道自己是九尾的人柱力。身边的大人并不会刻意隐瞒这个事实，而水门也接受了自己身为忍者——身为人柱力的职责。他必须成为防止尾兽再次伤害村子的锁，将恶魔的恶意和能量全都封印在自己体内。然而在这半年来，他感觉到自己的封印开始逐渐松动，九尾的查克拉侵占他的身体，在这两个星期里，他甚至有记忆断片的状况。他会像这样在森林或山洞里醒来，对自己为何、如何来到此地毫无记忆。

自来也老师说他从来没有伤害过任何人，但水门知道这只是时间问题。

水门深吸了口气，让木叶的夏日洗刷自己的肺部。躺在柔软的土地上，他几乎不愿意出去，在这一刻能够享受奢侈的安宁——

“哟，”有人挡住了来自树洞口的阳光，水门一个激灵蹦了起来，却一脑门砸到了低矮的树干上，水门的抱着脑袋蹲在地上，疼痛让泪水涌进了他的眼眶，他听到了笑声，“木叶忍者/没有防备。大惊小怪/有点狼狈。”

“哈？”水门抬起眼睛，强忍着疼痛看向树洞口，在逆光处他隐约能分辨一个人影弯着腰往树洞里面看，对方身材不高，从声音来看，应该跟他自己差不多大。

一只黝黑手伸到了他面前，水门犹豫了一会儿，握住了那双手，接着对方的力气爬出洞穴。

在双脚落地的那一刻，水门猛地推了对方一下，将陌生人按倒在地，他抽出苦无，刚想对准方的喉咙，却发现自己的手腕被按在了半空。

“比桑真是太容易相信陌生人了啦，”一个女声从他身后传来，“还有你，小鬼，我以为木叶忍者都很有礼貌的。”

水门调动查克拉，甩开了对方的手，从陌生的忍者身上跳开。他的身体依然有些迟钝，仿佛在重新学习如何听从他的大脑而非别的什么东西的命令，他在草地上翻滚了几下，堪堪站稳，便意识到他身后还有一个人，他毫不犹豫地将苦无甩了出去。

对方躲过了他的攻击，但也退出了水门的私人空间。水门赶忙拉开距离，谨慎地打量眼前的三个人。他们的护额、制服和黝黑的皮肤表明他们是云隐的忍者，将他从树洞中拉起来的那个忍者个头最大，带着黑色墨镜，正在红发女忍的帮助下从地上站起来，挡住他去路的忍者也有一头红发，他手里勾着水门刚刚投出去的苦无，挑衅地对着他笑。

水门咬紧牙关，如果是平时，对付三个下忍不应该让他感到如此费力。但说实话，他现在甚至已经记不清“平时”是什么样子了——

“奥摩伊，”戴墨镜的忍者冲红发男忍说，“不可以随便/攻击。鸣人老师会/生气。”

红发男忍考虑了一会儿，最终不太情愿地慢慢蹲下身，将苦无贴着地面，滑到水门脚边，然后举起双手摆出无害的手势。

水门没有把苦无捡起来，他考量着三个陌生人的一举一动，“你们是谁？”他问，“别村的忍者未经允许不能进入死亡森林。”

三位忍者彼此交换眼神，水门将手伸向自己的忍具包，他能感觉到自己的疲惫，他的手指麻木，脑袋也发晕，但是这种程度的战斗他还是可以——

水门膝盖一软，跌倒在地，他在自己额头与草地亲密接触之前撑住了自己。泥土上的碎石扎进了他的掌心，但那疼痛和从他的腹部里面蔓延的灼烧感相比根本不值一提。他蜷起身子，恍惚间他听到恶魔低沉的嘲笑声，他用牙齿咬着自己下唇，控制自己不要呜咽出声。

“喂喂，”他听见云隐的女忍说，“这家伙没问题吧？这查克拉感觉起来可不太妙诶。”

水门握紧了拳头，与体内灼烧的查克拉争夺控制权，“快……走……”他艰难的吐字，“快……滚……！”

一道阴影落在水门面前，他艰难地抬头，看见那个戴墨镜的忍者蹲了下来看着他，与许多人不一样的是，他的表情里没有恐惧，也没有同情，只有纯粹的好奇。

“查克拉失控/恐慌，鸣人老师/可以帮忙。”

“你这……家伙……”水门蜷起身子，尾兽的查克拉再次席卷他的身体，他感到自己的皮肤如同熔浆一般融化发热，皮肉烤焦的气息让他作呕，“听不懂……人话吗……？”

对方又看了他一会儿，接着伸出手，在水门反应过来之前，抓住了他裸露的手腕，“喂——”水门惊慌地抗议，但几乎是同时，他感到一股冰凉的查克拉如海潮一般涌入了他的身体，冲刷着九尾灼热的查克拉。水门颤抖地吸了口气，“你——”他瞪大眼睛，感到自己的九尾的查克拉被压制了下去——他还能感觉到它的存在，在他的腹部不安地灼烧着，但它已经不再试图抢夺他身体的控制权，“——你是谁？”他这时候终于能够清楚地感受对方的查克拉，他皱起眉头，“你是——你是人柱力？”

墨镜忍者松开了他的手，自豪地用拇指顶了顶自己的胸口，对他露出一排洁白的牙齿，“我的名字叫/奇拉比，云隐村候补/人柱力。”

水门不可置信地回望他，他从来没有见过一个人柱力如此骄傲地揭示自己的身份。

“比桑，你忘记卡卡西老师怎么说的吗，这件事不能随便让别人知道啦！”女忍嘴上说着，却也凑过来，弯下腰盯着水门看，“唔嗯，这个家伙仔细看看还跟鸣人老师长得还蛮像的嘛。”

“候补人柱力是……什么意思？”水门没有理会女忍的话，他看着奇拉比，分明地从他身上感受到两种查克拉，一个拥有雷电的灼烧感，而另一个则更接近他刚刚感受到的水的气息，

“章鱼拥有/八条触手，切下一条/还有七条。”奇拉比认真地回答他。

水门呆愣地盯着他。

奇拉比摇了摇头，不由分说地拉着水门的手，把他从地上提起来。如果水门现在不是筋疲力尽的话，他大概会抗议对方提他的姿势像是提猫一样。

“九尾心情/非常暴躁，夏天炎热/需要换毛。”奇拉比说。

“哈？”水门说。

“B。”一个声音从水门身后传来，水门下意识地转身，却忘了自己的手还被奇拉比提着，他甩开对方，踉跄了两下，暗自咒骂自己居然完全没有发觉新来者的存在。来者也是个云隐忍者，一头杂乱的银发，皮肤苍白，嘴角有一颗痣。

“你是……雷切的卡卡西？”水门咽了口口水，对付三个下忍他还有办法，但是以他现在的状态，对付S级的精英忍者就是自寻死路。

察觉到了他的敌意，卡卡西后退了一步，跟之前那位下忍一样举起双手，摆出休战的姿势，“别紧张，”他语调带着刻意的安抚，“自来也大人也在过来的路上，我是跟他一起来的，只不过他稍微……慢了一点。”

“水门！”他话音刚落，自来也就出现在他的面前，水门暗自松了口气，但他依然没有放松警惕，自来也跪在他面前，把手放在他肩膀上，神色紧绷，“发生什么事了？”

“我……”水门犹豫着瞄了一旁的云隐忍者，不知道该从何说起。察觉到了他的踟蹰，自来也拍了拍他的脑袋。

“没关系，”他温和地说，“他们是来帮你的。”他突然勾起了嘴角，像是想起了什么有趣的事，“嘛，虽然准确的说来帮你的不应该是这群小鬼，但是另一个小鬼现在要扮演外交家，所以我猜我们只能暂时凑合了。”

“喂！老头你说谁小鬼呢！”奥摩伊抗议地挥起了拳头，但卡卡西提着他的领子把他拎到了自己身后。

“鸣人老师/总是说，一条尾巴/也是尾。”

“唔，那小鬼还意外得很智慧嘛。”

“自来也老师？”水门已经完全跟不上状况了。

自来也拍了拍他的肩膀，又朝云隐的忍者挥手，让四人靠近他们。奇拉比首先带头，来到水门的斜对面、自来也右侧的空地上，而两位红发的忍者围在他两边，雷切卡卡西站到奇拉比对面。

“这位是奇拉比，”自来也说，“奥摩伊、卡鲁伊、旗木卡卡西。”依次介绍完后，他期待地看着水门。

水门抑制住自己鼓起腮帮子的冲动，“波风水门，”他嘀咕，“请多指教。”

“这小鬼真的很没有礼貌诶——”卡鲁伊抱怨。

“姐姐你才是，明明没有比人家大，还叫人家小鬼——”奥摩伊打断她。

“奥摩伊、卡鲁伊。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，两位下忍立刻闭上了嘴。

自来也显然觉得眼前的情况十分好笑，水门有些尴尬地听着自己老师的笑声回荡在空旷的森林里，“自来也老师，”他嘶声道，“这是怎么回事？”

“啊啊，抱歉抱歉，”自来也擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，再次摆出严肃的表情，“水门，你能感觉到奇拉比身上的尾兽查克拉，对吧？”

水门点了点头。但此时此刻，他意识到对方的那股如水一般的查克拉带给他一种古怪的违和感，像是他在注视一汪平静的海面。海水本身拥有可怖的破坏力，但此时此刻它却是冷静……甚至可以说是友好的。

九尾依然在灼烧着他的腹部，他不由想起对方的查克拉涌入他身体的那一刹那，那股平静——他从未感受过那样的平静。

“奇拉比身上拥有一部分的八尾查克拉——准确来说，是八尾的一条尾巴。显然八尾能够将自己的尾巴分裂出去。”自来也说。

“八尾能……但是……”水门皱着眉头，半信半疑地看着奇拉比，对方再次对他露出一排牙齿，“……你能……控制八尾？”

“跟牛鬼/做伙伴，他就会/有求必应。”

水门求助地望向自来也。

自来也把笑声伪装成了咳嗽，重重地清了清喉咙，“奇拉比原来是云隐的人柱力，但是他的查克拉不太稳定，导致封印出现了瑕疵。故事很长，但是简单来说，现任雷影——也就是他们所说的鸣人老师，让八尾从奇拉比身体里分裂出来，把大部分的尾兽查克拉都储存在自己的身体里，只在奇拉比身体里留下一尾的力量，这样就又能保住奇拉比的命，也能控制尾兽的力量。”

“控制……尾兽的力量？”水门小心翼翼地重复。

“嘛，鸣人的话，大概会说控制这个词不太准确吧。”一直沉默地卡卡西突然开口，水门扭头，看见他将一本绿皮小书举在面前，仿佛对眼前发生的事情毫不关心。

“奇拉比身体里的这一尾和鸣人的尾兽查克拉是相连的，因此在奇拉比的查克拉和你的接触之后，鸣人也立刻感觉到了你的异常。因为他自己脱不开身，所以就通知卡卡西把我叫过来了。”自来也继续解释，他的表情有些愧疚，“抱歉，我应该在你没有出现在训练场时就意识到事情不对劲的。”

水门低下了头，看着自己收紧的拳头，“雷影大人……”他低声说，几乎不敢希望，“能帮我控制九尾？”

“啊，”又一个全新的声音响了起来，水门差点蹦了起来，他抬起头，一双非常熟悉的蓝眼睛回望着他。陌生人站在他身后，弯腰仔细地打量他，表情显得十分惊讶，“真的好像。”他嘀咕。

水门再次感受到了水一般的查克拉，与奇拉比身上的相似，但比他更加……强势、厚重、有力。奇拉比是入海的河流，而雷影身上的尾兽查克拉则是海洋本身。

“鸣人老师！”

“鸣人。”一旁的卡卡西放下书本，来到雷影身边 “工作结束了？”而雷影直起腰，朝他点了点头。水门目不转睛地盯着他，眼前的人的查克拉是这么的……温暖，水门不明白他如何战胜自己体内的怪物。人柱力的职责就像是刽子手的阴影一般悬挂在他的脖子上，他明白这是极大的责任，这是必须为村子做出的牺牲，可是不会有人会为成为人柱力感到光荣。

人柱力不会成为真正的影。他们是村子的傀儡，人们使用他，同时惧怕他。

可是……水门看向奇拉比，又看向雷影。九尾的查克拉依然在他的体内灼烧，

雷影也若有所思地回望他，他的视线沉重而坦诚，水门不禁觉得自己需要用全副力气迎接他的目光。

“这样啊，”雷影像是明白了什么似的，同情地拍了拍水门的脑袋，“啊，原来是这样啊！那真的是很辛苦呢！”

“鸣人？”自来也满怀希望地开口，“你知道怎么帮他了？”

“是那个啦！那个！”鸣人举起大拇指，对他们露出一排洁白的牙齿，“换毛季啦！”

“哈？”水门说。


	6. Chapter 6

小樱的一天从爆炸声中开始。

普通操作。小樱翻身从床上滚下来，一边安慰自己。中忍考试期间普通操作。

她在三分钟内做好了出门的准备，刚要打开窗户，佐井就落到她的窗沿上，“黄色。”意味着事态已经得到了控制，“天狗。”没有死者，“医院。”他简短地说完，便瞬身离开。

小樱叹了口气。她今天凌晨才从任务中归来，本来打算好好睡上一天，现在是没指望了。

医院场景比她想象得更加冷静，从她听到的爆炸声来看，她原本推测至少得有五十人以上的伤员。她在普通患者和医疗忍者之间穿梭，试图判断自己需要去哪里，静音在这个时候出现在她身边，一言不发地把她往楼上的隔离间带，“刚到，”静音神情严肃，声线紧绷， “纲手大人在照看水门，你得看看别人。”

小樱心里咯噔一声，“水门？”

静音摇了摇头，没有再多说。他们在一间隔离病房前停下，静音敲了敲门，“纲手大人，雷影大人。”小樱则朝她瞪大了眼睛，用嘴巴无声地比出“雷影大人？？？？”

静音生无可恋地推开了门。

“呃。”小樱对眼前的景象眨了眨眼。

水门坐在一侧的医疗床上，纲手大人正在为他的脑袋缠绷带。他的前额残留了一些血迹，按纲手包扎的方向，小樱推测他应该是伤到了后脑。但除此之外他看上去并无大碍，只是脸色有些发红，在纲手为他包扎时不断扭动，眼神闪避，显得十分坐立不安。

令他不安的对象——显然是坐在他对面的雷影大人。雷影大人背对着小樱，他脱掉了自己的他外袍，赤裸着上身，让一位医疗忍者处理他左肩的一处灼伤。雷切卡卡西则待在他的另一侧，手里举着一本绿皮的小书，在小樱和静音进来的时候懒洋洋地抬头看了她们一眼。

在房间的另一边，自来也大人正在说服三个云隐的下忍不要再把他的蛤蟆当马骑。

根据长久以往的经验，小樱选择无视房间那一边发生的事。

“让我来，”小樱扎起头发，在一旁的医疗水池清理双手，那位医疗忍者点了点头，为她让出位置，“失礼了，雷影大人。”小樱说着让自己的愈合查克拉覆盖在雷影的伤口上，但伤口已经愈合了一半，几秒之后，新生的粉色皮肤就完全取代了发红的灼痕。

伤口消失之后，小樱抬起头，看见雷影正侧着脑袋好奇地打量她。他有一双澄澈的蓝眼睛，他的脸上没有十三四岁的婴儿肥，肤色偏黑，头发也稍短，但除此之外，他跟水门张得有六分相似。

“啊，”小樱红了脸，意识到自己的手还搭在他赤裸的肩膀上，她赶忙退开，“您的愈合速度很快，雷影大人。”

水门再次不安地扭动起来，纲手拍了拍他的脑门，“别动。”她训斥，“脑袋和肩膀不一样。小樱，检查一下他有没有脑震荡，或者什么其他永久性损伤。”

“不要这么凶嘛，小纲手——”房间另一边的自来也插嘴。

“闭嘴玩你的蛤蟆去。”

自来也闭上了嘴。

小樱在水门面前蹲下，用手电筒照射他的眼睛，确认他的瞳孔正常放大，“还有其他地方疼吗？”她柔声问，但不知道为什么，水门把自己的脑袋埋得更低，耳根也开始发红。小樱困惑地绕到他身后，开始检查他的后背。

“你，”纲手插着腰站在雷影面前，“解释。”

雷影像个男孩似的缩起脖子，用手挠了挠头发，“呃，”他犹豫地看了看水门，又望向一旁的雷切卡卡西，他们俩之间无声地交流了什么，最终雷影叹了口气，“好消息和……呃……另一个消息，你想先听哪个？”

小樱看不见纲手大人的脸，但她可以鲜明地想像她只用一根眉毛就能吓哭一帮偷懒的医疗忍者的表情。雷影大人下意识地往床上退了一点。

“好消息是……九喇嘛不会再抢夺水门君的身体了。”

“九喇嘛？”纲手问。

“九尾。”水门嘀咕，纲手回头看了他一眼，但他依然埋着头。小樱谨慎地把手放在他的脊柱上，感受他的查克拉流动，她惊讶地发现，他的查克拉比她预料得得要更加……平静。

“九喇嘛。”雷影坚持地重复，“另一个消息嘛，总而言之，就是，唔。”纲手再次不耐烦地插起了腰。

“狐狸在夏季都要换毛如果没有同伴帮他顺毛的话他就会非常暴躁然后下意识地接近自然寻找能让自己感到舒适的地方总而言之就是牛鬼帮九喇嘛顺毛的时候不小心碰到了不该碰的部位然后九喇嘛一个没控制住就把我们俩都给炸了。”他深深地吸了口气，然后恳求地望向纲手，“他已经道过歉了，他不是故意的。”

“……牛鬼？”纲手用手扶住了额头。

“八尾！”房间另一边的自来也喊道。

水门差不多就要红成一颗番茄了。

####

雷影不是……小樱想象中影的样子。

她心中的影总是以纲手大人作为参考的，而纲手大人或许说不上是什么好的参考。她知道各个村子的领导人大概都有些古怪，但他们在必要的场合里无一例外都散发着威严的气场，在任何时候都不示弱，不流露出自己软弱的一面，纲手大人钢铁般的精神一直是小樱崇敬的特质之一。

但是雷影似乎并没有被这项准则困扰，他并不介意当着自己的下属的面表现得局促不安，在乖乖地像个孩子一样被火影训斥，也不介意用友好亲切的笑容跟小樱问好。

他也不介意蹲在另一个村子的人柱力面前，告诉他一切都会好起来。

他是个很难让人不喜欢的家伙。小樱暗自猜测，这或许是他能够成为影的秘诀。

“B、奥摩伊、卡鲁伊。”一直沉默不语的卡卡西突然开口，“去旅馆给鸣人重新拿件衣服。”

三个下忍终于放过了自来也的蛤蟆，“哦！”其中那个带着墨镜的男孩应道，“木叶夏天/超热！鸣人却更加/火热！”

那个红发的女孩眼疾手快地往他的脑袋上砸了一拳，“我们走了！卡卡西老师！鸣人老师！”说完便拉着自己的两个队友从窗户蹿了出去。

纲手调笑地看了脸色已经发红的雷影一眼，“静音，跟上去看看，免得他们迷路了。”静音点头，也瞬身消失了。

“我得带水门去做更全面的检查，”纲手将一只手搭在了水门的肩膀上，“除了尾兽的查克拉扰乱了他的内分泌之外，他还一直失眠，饮食还不规律，而且还有训练过度的嫌疑，”她说着瞪了自来也一眼，“我在考虑给他打点镇静剂，让他好好睡一觉。你没有抗议的权利。”她在水门能开口之前就打断了他，“你确定九尾不会趁机出来作乱了？”她审视地看向雷影。

雷影坚定地点头。但纲手依然皱着眉，他们俩在原地僵持了一会儿，最终，纲手叹了口气。

“自来也很相信你，我希望你不会让我失望，雷影大人。”

雷影笑了起来，“当然，火影大人。”

纲手点了点头，“为了保险起见，至少在水门睡觉的这段时间里，我想请您待在医院里。以免发生什么意外。接下来的日程我会帮你清掉。”

雷影还没有回答，卡卡西却已经不悦地皱起了眉头，他的手指轻轻落在雷影大人的肩膀上，将自己移到雷影和纲手大人之间，“火影大人——”

“卡卡西，”雷影抓住了他放在自己身上的手腕，摇了摇头，“火影是对的。我不在意。”

卡卡西看着雷影，他的手掌握了握他的肩膀，最终他垂下手，从雷影面前退开，顺从了他的命令，“失礼，火影大人。”他礼貌地道歉。

纲手大人点头表示谅解。

“小樱，”她吩咐，“去给雷影大人和卡卡西桑准备一间不用的病房。”

“呃，”小樱犹豫地说，“一间？”她回想起卡卡西落在雷影身上的手，他们之间的眼神，恍然大悟，“啊，一间！”

不是已婚就是基。小樱暗自哀叹，或者两者都是。


	7. Chapter 7

粉发的女忍为他们在水门君的房间隔壁安排了一间客用的休息室，里面设施还算完备，有一个独立的卫生间、洗手台和两张简单的单人床。虽说是在医院里，但屋子并不像是病房，大概是专门给陪同人员休息用的。

“那个，呃，抱歉我们这里没有双人床的房间……要麻烦你们将就一下了。”医疗忍者面色发红，眼神四处躲闪，而卡卡西则冲她挑起了眉毛。鸣人好笑地看着她支支吾吾地把奇拉比他们拿来的换洗衣物塞到卡卡西手里，接着迫不及待地冲到门外，将门甩上。

卡卡西转头看他，耸了耸肩，随手将衣服丢到了一张床上，佯装抱怨：“现在的小孩子思想真是不堪呢。”

鸣人忍不住笑了起来，“老师最没有资格说了。”他喜爱地说，欣赏木叶的夕阳落在卡卡西的侧影上的样子。他的银发染上了橘色，阴影勾勒他肩膀上的肌肉，鸣人半坐在窗沿上，让冰冷的窗户贴着自己裸露的后背，垂着眼睛看向卡卡西。卡卡西看见了他的眼神，站在原地，等待鸣人的视线从他的肩膀落到锁骨，抚到胸膛、腹部，一路往下。

“你知道你基本就是被软禁在这了，对吧？”卡卡西的声音低沉，鸣人抬头对上他的视线，橙色的阳光照得他的眼睛格外清晰，他一步一步地靠近鸣人，像只猎食的狼逼进鸣人的双腿之间。鸣人顺从地让他的手指掰开自己的膝盖，大腿亲密地触碰他的腰侧，卡卡西的手掌抚摸过他的小腿和膝盖内侧，温暖地落在他的大腿两边。他火热的体温将鸣人包裹起来，鸣人情不自禁地凑上前去，吻了吻他嘴角的痣。

卡卡西哼了一声，手掌滑上他的背部，寻找他左肩受伤的部位。那个部分的皮肤依然粉嫩敏感，被触碰的时候，鸣人忍不住打了个冷战。卡卡西把他按在怀里，鸣人下意识地搂住他的肩膀，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，形成了一个有些古怪的拥抱。

“雷影大人，”卡卡西温热的鼻息吐在他的耳廓上，鸣人收紧双臂，侧脸将嘴唇印在卡卡西的颈侧，卡卡西的手指在他的背部流连，舒缓紧张的肌肉，“下次您在帮助其他村子的人柱力之前，请记住您手里握着非常重要的政治筹码。”

鸣人把头枕在他的肩膀上憋笑，“老师，读读空气啊。”

“唔。”卡卡西的手伸到了鸣人的大腿根部，按了按他的屁股，鸣人收紧双腿，夹住卡卡西的腰，让自己从窗台上被托起来。卡卡西半硬的勃起温暖地贴着他，鸣人嬉笑着搂住他的脑袋，亲吻他的额头和眼睑。卡卡西以纯粹的运气退到床边，撑着鸣人的体重倒在床上。钢架床发出了抗议的声响，鸣人推着卡卡西的肩膀把他压在身下，甜蜜地把他的嘴唇含进嘴里。

卡卡西耐心地任由他亲吻，他的嘴唇干燥，尝起来像雷电和干草。鸣人闭上眼睛感受卡卡西的手指滑过他脊柱的凹陷，伸进他的裤子里。鸣人用舌头舔舐卡卡西坚毅的下巴，他苍白的皮肤下埋着青绿色的血管，鸣人动情地用牙齿轻轻摩擦他的脉搏，感受卡卡西的心跳敏感地加快。卡卡西的手掌已经伸进了他的内裤，将鸣人的臀瓣握在手里，指尖挑逗地伸进他的缝隙。鸣人转向亲吻他的锁骨，让卡卡西扬起脑袋，袒露自己的脖子。

“那边的暗部桑——”鸣人的嘴唇依然贴在卡卡西的脖子上，闷闷地开口，“不介意的话，能帮我找瓶凡士林吗？”

天花板上传来咚的一声，像是脑袋砸到通风管道上的声音，接着是仓促的移动声，过了一会儿，屋顶上的气息消失了。

鸣人把脑袋埋在卡卡西肩头，渐渐大笑出声，卡卡西一只手依然捧着他的屁股，另一只手轻柔地抚摸他的头发，也跟着他一起笑了起来。

笑完之后，鸣人用手臂按在卡卡西脑袋两侧，将自己撑起来，“所以，你要跟我说什么？”

卡卡西摸了摸他的脸颊，手指在他的下巴和颧骨处流连，“玖辛奈桑说木叶可能还保留了她父亲留下来的笔记。”

鸣人把脸颊推到卡卡西的手掌里，皱起了鼻子，“即使关系到人柱力，纲手大人看起来不是那么好说话的人。”

“确实，”卡卡西伸手按住鸣人的后颈，鸣人弯曲手肘，顺应卡卡西的要求俯身。卡卡西扳着他的下巴，用牙齿刮擦他的下巴，“但是她十分信任自来也，而且三代目大人似乎跟你祖父十分熟悉。”

“唔，”鸣人偏头，让卡卡西的舌头能更好地接触他的侧颈，“看来我不得不去拜访一下他老人家了？”

“明智的选择，雷影大人。”卡卡西奖励地咬了咬他的耳垂，鸣人的腹部发热，浑身都忍不住颤抖起来。卡卡西轻笑地扯掉鸣人的皮带，“不过，不是现在。”

鸣人嗤笑了一声，从卡卡西身上坐起来，帮助卡卡西把他的裤子往下扒。卡卡西的瞳孔放大，目不转睛地盯着他赤裸的身体。鸣人的乳头发硬，勃起躁动不安，卡卡西渴望的眼神沉重地包裹他的欲望。他扭动臀部，在卡卡西粗糙的裤子衣料上摩擦自己。卡卡西扶着他的胯骨，伸手探向自己腿上的忍具包。但鸣人比他抢先了一步，他首先将他的《亲热攻略》甩到一遍（卡卡西抗议地嘶了一声），然后从里面找出半管润滑剂。

准备工作迅速而潦草，鸣人的后穴还因为昨夜而湿润柔软，他将自己裹着润滑液的手指塞进去，没有费多大劲就推进了两根手指。卡卡西展现出了罕见的耐心，当下似乎满足于让鸣人为他准备自己。他的勃起依然被困在裤裆里，摩擦鸣人的大腿，在鸣人推进第三根手指时，他按住了鸣人的胯骨，指甲抠进他的皮肤里。而鸣人弯起手指，咬住嘴唇无声地呻吟，让快感冲刷自己的脚趾。

“鸣人，”卡卡西用他的名字请求，“鸣人。”鸣人用沾着润滑液的手指解开他的裤子，喜爱地抚摸他挺立的阴茎，卡卡西再次叫了他的名字。鸣人撸了他两下，用前液和润滑剂抹得他柱身发亮。

“叫我，”在鸣人扶着他对准自己的入口时，卡卡西头发散乱、脸色潮红，看上去情迷意乱，“叫我，鸣人——”

“B。”鸣人叫他，然后将卡卡西的阴茎吞入体内。卡卡西闭上眼睛，紧紧地抓着他，几乎在他的大腿上留下红痕。他的阴茎火热厚实，将鸣人完美地撑开填满，“B，我的B。”他呼唤他，请求他。卡卡西睁开眼睛，他的瞳孔已经完全散开，像是捕食者一般将鸣人的身体映在眼底。

“骑我，雷影大人。”他低沉地发出喉音，几近破碎。

于是鸣人骑他，他坐在卡卡西身上，手掌撑着卡卡西的腹部，抬起膝盖在他身上起落。卡卡西的勃起粗厚，让鸣人的下身燃烧啜泣，当卡卡西迎合撞击他的时候仿佛意图夺走鸣人肺里的空气，又将生命重新填回他的体内。鸣人的皮肤滚烫，耳边嗡鸣，世界只剩下卡卡西沾着汗水的皮肤，他情动的眼神，他低沉的呻吟，还有他湿润、火热、完美、如此完美地进入鸣人体内的阴茎

“舒服吗？”卡卡西问他，因为只有在这个时候卡卡西才会变得异常健谈，“鸣人——好紧，夹得老师——唔，非常舒服——”而鸣人不得不俯身用舌头堵住他的嘴，他们吻得狂野情色，卡卡西用喉咙发出的声音让鸣人几次颤抖地加紧双腿。他自己的勃起贴在卡卡西的制服上摩擦，而卡卡西按着他后颈的手掌几乎让他无法忍受——

“想射，”他对着卡卡西颈侧撒娇，“B——卡卡西——老师——我想射，我——”卡卡西的手掌已经握住了他的勃起，熟练地戏弄他、爱抚他。当他的手指拂过他敏感的顶端时，鸣人哽咽起来，紧闭双眼，让卡卡西包裹他。泪水涌进他的眼眶，他膝盖发软，但卡卡西接住了他，他再次操进鸣人时，鸣人的身体在卡卡西的欲望上高潮，将他贪婪地困在自己体内。卡卡西闷哼了一声，手臂环住他的肩膀，推着他的胯骨又浅浅动了两下。鸣人感到他在自己体内脉动，将温暖的精液填入他的体内。

鸣人喘着气倒在他身上，遗憾地感受卡卡西逐渐消退的勃起滑出他的体内。他抚摸卡卡西肩头的衣料，突然的赤裸感让他感到了些许脆弱。他的穴口还在不断收缩，他能感觉到液体顺着他的大腿内侧往外流，与空气接触变得冰凉。

卡卡西环着他的肩膀，把他压在身下，他的衣服与鸣人柔软的阴茎摩擦，让他敏感地瑟缩起来，他伸手去推他，但卡卡西俯下身，亲吻他的脸颊，“我们的观众回来了。”他凑在他耳边低声说着，用脚勾起床角的被褥，把自己和鸣人都裹在里面。

 

“谢谢你，已经不需要了，暗部桑！”鸣人愉快地冲天花板喊道。

止水在第二天请了病假。

 

END


End file.
